girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Chronology - Volume 2-2
Volume summary: Volume 2 of Act 2 For more information on the double-page spreads in this volume, see [[Double-page spreads in Girl Genius#Volume 2|double-page spreads in Girl Genius]]. For more information on special pages in this this volume, see the list of special pages, notes, and annotations. ---First Page of Act 2: BOOK TWO--- Talking to the Beast Location: In the yards of the Depot Fortress of St. Szpac. , still in sparkhound form. He may have shifted back to his human form and put on a new set of armor, but he will not be listed in the cast again until he is explicitly identified in the comic. }} Week Starting 2015-01-26 (Monday) Location: In the yards of the Depot Fortress of St. Szpac. Week Starting 2015-02-02 (Monday) Location: In the yards of the Depot Fortress of St. Szpac. of the previous volume (Monday, December 22, 2014). }} Week Starting 2015-02-09 (Monday) '''Location: In the yards of the Depot Fortress of St. Szpac. of the previous volume (Monday, December 22, 2014). }} Week Starting 2015-02-16 (Monday) Location: In the yards of the Depot Fortress of St. Szpac. The matter of was brought up initially in the previous volume. }} Week Starting 2015-02-23 (Monday) '''Location:' In the yards of the Depot Fortress of St. Szpac. Week Starting 2015-03-02 (Monday) Location: In the yards of the Depot Fortress of St. Szpac. Week Starting 2015-03-09 (Monday) '''Location:' In the yards of the Depot Fortress of St. Szpac. Week Starting 2015-03-16 (Monday) Location: In the yards of the Depot Fortress of St. Szpac. in the story. |actions=Humongulus cracks open the Beast's cab, to find its core mind unit, so it can be disconnected from the magnetic field generators. This reveals an interior space filled with equipment, a central component of which is a box with lighted panels that seems to house the Beast's mind. The extremely unhappy Beast summons up the strength to magnetically freeze everyone again, threatening to burn them all. |extras= }} . |quotes=Monk #1: "But how do we get up there? We've got no tools—no nothing!" Ulm: "We climb! Shimmy up Humongulus while he's still holdin' the devilish thing! Let's go!" Monk #2: "Uh…we're not really that kind of monk, Brother Ulm…" Monk #1: "Sure, and you're thinking of those crazy Eastern guys who can run up buildings!" Monk # 3: "Oh, aye—and they can kill a man, just by rippin' his head off!" Ulm: "Well, we'd best learn t' be, 'cause if that thing goes 'boom,' we're all dead!" |text= ITE ANIMOSE Corbettite motto on Brother Matthias' cap |actions=Brother Ulm decides it's up to the Corbettite Monks to finish off the Beast; the other monks aren't so sure. Ulm urges action, specifically, a long climb, up Humongulus, right to the Beast; the other monks say that's outside their comfort zone. Suddenly a bear shows up. When he hears that Ulm can stop the Beast from going "boom," the bear give him a lift. |extras= }} Week Starting 2015-03-23 (Monday) Location: In the yards of the Depot Fortress of St. Szpac. on the Corbettite Railway. }} Index Category:Chronology